


One Inch

by Staalone



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staalone/pseuds/Staalone
Summary: For the first time in his life, Killua realized how much one inch really mattered.





	

Killua didn't have time to process anything, it happened so fast, one moment he was walking out of the cinema and through an alley, supposedly a shortcut to their home, holding hands with his boyfriend Gon. Of course, Killua was very apprehensive at first, wanting to take the safer way, even if it meant getting home a few minutes later, but Gon's whining convinced him afterwards. Oh, if only he knew how much this decision would cost him. 

Killua was caught with his guard low, and only noticed the hooded figure when it was already too late. When the tall man stoppef the pair, holding a gun at them and demanding they gave him any vallua they had, killua didn't think twice, the ex-assassin jumping at the man, nails sharpening like claws, the man only had time to take one shot before killua relieved him from his heart.

Claws retracting, Killua took a moment to admire the man's lifeless body, blood forming a puddle around him. That's when he noticed just how quiet the other teen had been this whole time. Usually, Gon would've already jumped at the slightly older teen, scanning through his body for any sign of damage.

Turning to face his boyfriend his eyes dropped, blood freezing on his veins. Gon was sprawled on the ground, blood stained his chest, spilling to the ground, where another puddle had formed. Dropping to his knees by the side of his boyfriend, Killua looked at Gon. The tanned teen eyes were open, and staring at Killua's.

"K-Kil..." was all he could say before his eyes closed and his body stiffened 

"Gon! Oh my god no! This is all my fault!"

Tears streaming from his eyes, Killua quickly grabbed Gon, carrying him Maid stile to the nearby hospital where Leorio resided. Arriving there, two nurses put the bleeding boy on a stretcher and rushing him to a operations room, where a doctor had been notified and was on the wait.  
Desperate and heavy hearted, Killua tensely sat on a chair in the waiting room, hands shaking, that's when Leorio came running through the door. 

"Killua! They said a boy just came in matching Gon's description, what happened!?" Looking at his friend, vision blurred by tears, Killuq snapped once again, rushing to Leorio and proceeding to sob uncontrollably on the man's shoulder, ruining his suit, but the man didn't care, allowing Killua to cry until he was out of tears.

"Gon he- We were walking home from the movies and he-he suggested we took that stypid shortcut through an alley and t-this man he went to rob us but I-I couldn't... He shot Gon, he shot Gon and it's all my fault!" The assassin cried again, and Leorio realized just how serious the whole situation was, he had never seen Killua so... Frail before, and it pained him.

"Kil, calm down, OK? I- I'm gonna see what I can do."  
With that he left Killua alone with his demons again, and there he stood for hours, until Leorio came again, a crestfallen look on his face. Words weren't necessary, the look on the mans face said everything, 

Gon was dead.

Killua cleaned another tear from the corner of his eyes, which were red and swollen, the only reason he was not crying anymore is that he didn't have any tears, two days ago the love of his life died because of him. Four hours ago was Gon's funeral, a small, secluded ceremony, where only those close to the pair appeared, their friends, Leorio and Kurapika, who were almost as heartbroken as Killua, some other friend who they had met during their adventures, even Zushi, who they hadn't seen for months came, Alluka, his sister who always cheeref him up, she never left his side, but maybe, the two people who were the hardest for Killua to talk to were Mito and Ging, Gon's aunt and father respectively. He remembered the look on their face, the most important thing of their lifes was gone, all because of Killua's stupidity. He remembered how Leorio had told him how the bullet had hit Gon on the heart by a square inch, causing a fatal intern bleeding. He remembered how hard it had been to face the two of them, to tell them Killua had failed them by onlt one inch. 

Everybody was gone now, and killua stood on front of Gon's grave, the soil still fresh, flowers still preserved, on the tombstone, the words  
_"Here lies Gon Freecs, 1999 - 2016, Beloved Son and Lover, He Shaw Never Be Forgotten"_

-FIN-


End file.
